


Platonic Love

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve share a beautiful, platonic love. Cuddling is not rare for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

Bucky had missed Steve. He really had.

Being in the army without him had been agitating. He had no way of knowing if his friend was okay or if he’d finally gotten punched to death after picking up a fight with the wrong people. It had been hard, but he preferred to have Steve far, far away from the war. The guy just wasn’t built to be a soldier.

Until suddenly he showed up two times bigger than he usually was, muscles and strength and a goddamn uniform. People called him Captain America. Bucky didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Laugh because if all just seemed a bit comical to him. Cry because Steve was here and could get killed (Bucky didn’t trust the serum enough to be certain it would protect his friend). But he was proud. So so proud.

He’d missed spending his evenings with his best friend; talking and laughing and cuddling. Their friendship was slightly more than just a friendship. It was a borderline to a relationship, but the two of them knew that every touch and kiss didn’t mean what other people thought it meant. They were best friends, and sometimes it became slightly more, but it was all platonic and they saw nothing wrong with that. However, they preferred to keep it on the low side, because the world isn’t as accepting as you’d want it to be. No one would ever believe them if they’d say it’s platonic.

The army is different. People spend so much time away from their loved ones that they almost encourage platonic relationships, just to cope. Whenever someone reaches out, in need of something, they accept it. The first night Bucky lay down with Steve, almost clinging to him, no one commented on it. In fact, he caught most of the smiling at the sight. In the midst of all the pain, the sorrow, the stress, and the lack of privacy, it was sort of liberating to not be judged.

Steve was bigger now, and suddenly their cuddle sessions became more flexible. Steve didn’t have to always be the little spoon anymore, because Bucky fit in his embrace just as well as Steve fit in his. Sometimes Bucky just needed to be held as well, so he appreciated the change.

Steve had his hands pressed to Bucky’s stomach, holding him tight, his chest pressed to Bucky’s back. Bucky felt safer than he had in a long time.

“I am so exhausted,” one of the guys exclaimed, walking past their bed and throwing himself on his own. “Seriously, I can barely feel my feet.”

“Want me to rub them for you?” someone else offered, winking at him. He just threw a kiss in his direction.

Another guy came skipping into the room, smiling like crazy. “I got a letter from my wife today. Our daughter said her first word. It was daddy.”

People congratulated him, Bucky included. Steve had his mouth pressed to his neck and he could feel him smiling.

The room soon filled with all different kinds of conversations, but Bucky and Steve remained silent, reveling in their own little moment. Steve started to absentmindedly trace his fingers over Bucky’s stomach, and at first Bucky found it relaxing, but then he eased up the pressure and giggles started bubbling up from his throat.

Bucky was ridiculously ticklish on his tummy, and Steve knew it, but if he was aiming to actually tickle him or was just not thinking of what he was doing, Bucky didn’t know. He placed his own hands over Steve’s, trying to still them. Steve kept up his tickling.

“Steheheve,” he giggled, almost whining.

“What?” Steve asked nonchalantly and Bucky could feel his grin at his neck.

“Come ohohon.”

“Something funny?”

Bucky just continued laughing, pressing his face into the pillow. He was so comfortable and relaxed and didn’t feel like squirming around, but Steve’s wiggling fingers were quite unbearable.

“Dohohon’t,” he pleaded when Steve moved down to his lower stomach. “Steheheve dohohn’t be annohohoying.”

“Me? Annoying? I’ve never heard such lies,” Steve scoffed.

“Steheheve you’re ruining the peheheace!” Bucky cried, frustrated.

Steve suddenly sat up, his hands remaining on Bucky’s tummy. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Buck. I think you’re going a bit insane.”

Bucky fell to his back, his hands attempting and failing to push Steve’s away. “Nohohoho!”

“No what?”

“Dahahammit Steheheve!”

But Bucky actually enjoyed it, despite the fact that Steve had ruined his comfortable position. He hadn’t been properly tickled in so long, and Steve was stronger than him now, meaning that he would have to endure it for a bit longer since he was unable to shove him away himself. He didn’t mind.

Steve changed tactics and started poking at his tummy instead of wiggling his fingers, and Bucky jumped at each touch. Several people were smiling at them from what he could tell.

“Dohohon’t!”

“Don’t what?”

“Steheheve!”

Steve chuckled and backed off, lying down next to him again.

Bucky was still until he regained his breath, and then he turned to glare at his friend. “Is it just me or are you getting more annoying every day?”

“Watch it, Bucky. You don’t want to insult Captain America,” Steve growled back playfully, suddenly leaning in to blow a raspberry at his neck.

Bucky burst into surprised laughter, his whole body jerking away. “Okay okahahay I’m sohohorry!”

“That’s more like it,” Steve said once he’d emerged, grinning at him.

“Can we go back to cuddling now or what?”

“Aw, you missed me.”

“Not at all.”

More like a lot.


End file.
